treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Kartas
"Don't you dare think about playing me. Remember, I am not Solcomm." -'Kartas to Pbeta' Kartas 'is a Demon King who works under the orders of Giltine, has subordinates in the Astral Tower and uses the power of the Kruvina to contaminate the earth and change its nature. He has pale and ashy skin, deranged eyes glistening. Laima's One Thousand Years After Giltine found out about Laima's departure and last message, the three demons under her command had arrived: Kartas, Baiga and Gesti. Giltine shared her plans to her henchmen and believed Kartas might very well be able to chase Laima. Kartas was chaos personified after all, there was no telling what he was capable of. Counting on his tenacious and uncontrolled nature, Giltine knew it was only a matter of time before he could find Her. On the other hand, Kartas hunted for pleasure and thoroughly enjoyed wreaking havoc. Laima would not die at the hands of Giltine's subordinate, but his destructive impulses seemed like too much of a risk. She erased from her mind the thought of entrusting Kartas with the goddess, and this made him angry. Upon hearing Giltine's words, Baiga acquiesced. Kartas clenched his teeth and growled loudly in discontent, gazing intently at his superior. Gesti stepped back on one foot, as if preparing for him to suddenly attack. Predictably, Kartas seemed fixed on the thought that he would have been chosen for the job if it weren't for Gesti. As someone who did not hesitate to defy Giltine herself, he was remarkably less keen on respecting her other subordinates as fellow demon lords. Giltine let out a deep sigh and adopted a rigid stance, glancing back at Kartas. A few moments passed before he looked away in defeat. As always, the only way to control Kartas was to overpower him into submission. Other than the goddesses, few were able to do that without collateral damage. Now regretting ever having considered Kartas for the important task of finding Laima, Giltine adjusted her posture to speak again. "''Kartas, you stay away from Gesti. You don't want to know what I'll do with you if I catch you out of line. You go to Gesti only if she asks for your help. Do as she says or you will be punished. I will not hesitate to take you down." Kartas slowly lowered his head, signaling to Giltine his obedience. No words were directed to Gesti. If needed, she would call for Kartas or his subordinates. He may not have been as brilliant as Baiga, but Gesti was no fool either. She would be careful not to assign Kartas too big of a role, or push him to the point of releasing his explosive nature. Chasing Medeina "Kartas' personality is unpredictable and chaotic. He's uncontrollable. He answers to no one but his Master Giltine." -'''Medeina's Kupole, Yulia. Since Medzio Diena, Kartas has been chasing Goddess Medeina, who was weakened after that day. To prevent her escape, Kartas created a barrier around the forest and sent Demon Lord Tantaliser after her to find the answers he's been looking for about the Divine Tree, as well for the Seed of the Divine Tree. Due to the Seed of the Divine Tree possesses regenerative properties, Medeina needed to seal its power away and create a false seed out of a branch to deprive Kartas from taking the real one, since its power is greater than she imagined, and letting it fall in the hands of Kartas or any other demon would bring catastrophic results. When Kartas kept Medeina trapped in the Teleportation Magic Circle, he started to interrogate her about reviving inside the Divine Tree and questioning the function of the branch he took from her. He accepted that he has different goals from Giltine and that only follows her for being stronger than him. While Medeina assumed he was afraid of Giltine and told him the consequences of letting her to fulfill her intentions; when the Creator has awoken, the world as they know it would cease to exist. After Kartas was asked what would be of him after that happened, he denied to listen and kept her trapped in the magic circle. Later, he found out that it was the Revelator who was destroying the magic circles Kartas installed in Parias Forests and his Tantaliser, and that Medeina fooled him with a branch that was used as a false seed. Then Kartas was ambushed by Neringa, Valentinas Naimon and Lucid Winterspoon who were meant to save Medeina, but Kartas managed to take her away to the demon realm. Gallery CHAR Kartas3D.png|Kartas 3D Model LOC PariasForestKartas.jpg|Kartas finding Medeina CHAR KartasDogs.png|Kartas' dogs References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters